Jealous
by articcat621
Summary: Draco knows exactly what to do to push his buttons.


Thanks to my beta, gaeilgerua.

Written for HD Wireless 2018. Prompt: Jealous by Nick Jonas

Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content

Disclamer: JKR owns these characters, not me. No profit is being made from the posting of this work.

* * *

 _ **Jealous**_

"Harry, my boy, it's so good to see you," Slughorn said, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry grimaced, but politely smiled, trying to figure out how in Merlin's name did he get stuck talking to Slughorn at the Ministry's celebratory gala, celebrating five years of peace after Voldemort's death and the end of the war.

"It's quite good to see you, too, sir," Harry answered politely. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Slughorn grinned. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to reconnect with some old students of mine, now could I?"

 _More like you just want to find new connections_ … Harry thought bitterly to himself. "I suppose you couldn't," Harry said, forcing a smile. He glanced around the room, looking for someone he could possibly excuse himself to talk with. His gaze landed on Draco, and immediately, Harry's eyes narrowed.

Draco was sitting at the bar, talking with Cormac McLaggen - of all people! - and the two of them were sitting quite close. Cormac had a flirtatious smile on his face, and Harry wanted nothing more than to march over there and show him just who Draco belonged to.

"Harry, my boy, did you hear me?" Slughorn said, clearing his throat.

"Oh, sorry, sir, of course, what were you saying?" Harry turned his attention to Slughorn and took a drink. He'd deal with Draco when they got home.

* * *

"Draco, are you even listening?" Cormac, said, leaning a bit closer.

"Sorry," Draco murmured, flashing Cormac a grin. "Do continue."

"As I was saying, the match was getting quite intense; you should have seen…"

Draco tuned out whatever McLaggen was babbling on about. Truth be told, he couldn't care less what the prick said to him. All that mattered was that Harry saw the two of them chatting, and he did.

He knew that he shouldn't rile Harry up so often, but Harry always let his temper get the best of him. The littlest interaction with another male would spark a flame of jealousy within Harry, and it always led to Harry being rather dominant in the bedroom, which Draco loved.

Draco caught Harry's eyes and knew that his mission had been accomplished. He couldn't wait until they got home.

* * *

"McLaggen? Really? Out of all the blokes there, he's the one who caught your eye?" Harry asked as soon as the two of them got home.

"He didn't catch my eye," Draco said, shaking his head. "He's a total idiot."

"Then why did you flirt with him?" Harry asked.

"He flirted with me," Draco retorted. He reached up, undoing his tie. It was moments like these that he loved that Harry and he always wore Muggle clothing to events. Once his tie was loosened, he removed it and began to work on his cufflinks.

"He was sitting rather close," Harry said, watching as Draco began to undress.

"I can't help what other people do, Harry," Draco answered innocently. "I know that I'm yours."

Harry moved towards him, taking Draco into his arms. He pressed his body against Draco's, thrilled to feel that his lover was already hard. "Say it again," he pleaded.

Draco looked into Harry's burning, green eyes. "Yours," he murmured. "I'm yours."

"Don't you ever forget it," Harry said, his voice husky. He claimed Draco's lips in a bruising kiss, pressing their bodies together. He loved the feel of Draco's body and would never tire of it.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Draco gasped in response as Harry began to kiss his way down his neck. Harry's fingers made quick work on undoing the shirt's buttons. He pulled Draco's shirt off and then dropped to his knees. Harry eagerly undid his trousers, wanting to have Draco's cock in his mouth.

"I love you," Draco murmured, watching in excitement as Harry stroked his cock. Leaning forward, he took Draco into his mouth, causing his lover to groan. "Yes, right there."

Harry swirled his tongue around the tip of Draco's cock. "Mmmm," he hummed. "I love your cock."

Draco groaned when Harry's teeth accidentally scrapped the underneath of his cock. "Shite," he murmured. "Yes, suck it."

Harry peered up at Draco, pausing in his ministrations. "I'm the only one who can touch you like this."

"Of course," Draco answered, ruffling Harry's messy hair lovingly. "Til the end of time, love. You're stuck with me."

"It drives me wild when other people flirt with you," Harry said, slowly stroking Draco's cock - his movements torturous.

"Harry," Draco whined. "I like when you're jealous," he revealed with a smirk.

"I know you do… And I know you like when I'm possessive."

"So hot," Draco nodded in agreement, closing his eyes.

"Should I fuck you in public, next time? Maybe in the loo? Leave you covered in bite marks, so they know just who you belong to?" He looked up at Draco, his expression anything but innocent.

"Please," Draco whimpered.

Harry resumed sucking Draco's cock. He could tell by the tensing of Draco's body that he was going to come soon. He increased his pace, wanting to bring Draco to completion.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry," Draco panted. "I'm so close." Tangling his hands in Harry's hair once more, he gripped him tightly, thrusting into Harry's mouth.

Harry surprised Draco by taking his length entirely into his mouth. His teeth scraped Draco's member once more, and Draco groaned. He came hard and fast, grinning when Harry swallowed every last drop.

After swallowing, Harry peered up at Draco. The blond stared down at him, a dazed smile on his face. "That was amazing," he managed to get out between deep breaths. "But now it's my turn to please you."

"Can I fuck you?" Harry asked, grinning. Draco and he always switched up who topped and who bottomed. Neither of them had a preference, and it made their love-making more varied and excited.

"Only if it's hard and fast," Draco countered, helping Harry to his feet.

"Of course," Harry replied. He took Draco's hand and pulled him to the bedroom, where he delivered on his promise.


End file.
